fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fox McCloud (SSB. Amplified)
Fox McCloud is a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Amplified from the Star Fox franchise. Both English and Japanese voiceovers of Fox from the Wii U/3DS installments will reprise their roles. However, Fox's English lines are rerecorded. Moveset Ground Attacks Jab: Punches once, then again, then starts kicking rapidly. Releasing the button will end with a kick. Side Tilt: Sends out a kick. Up Tilt: Kicks upward and touches hands on the ground Down Tilt: Whips the foe with his tail Side Smash: Dashes foward with an axe kick. Up Smash: Flip kicks his opponent, sending them upward. Down Smash: Performs a split, kick in front and back. Dash Attack: Appears to slide and jump kick Air Attacks Neutral: Performs a stretched out kick. Foward Air: Performs multiple kicks Back Air: Back sweep kicks Down Air: Spins his body and drill kicks. Up Air: Does a two hit two feet snap kick. Throw Pummel: Fox knee strikes his foes. Forward: Punches the foe forward. Back: Tosses his foe behind him and shoots them. Down: Slams the foe down and shoots them. Up: Tosses his foe into the air and shoots them. Animations Crawl: No Wall Cling/Jump: Jump only Tethering: No Special Animations Up Taunt: Surrounds himself in flame like his Up speacial and says "Here I come." Side Taunt: Tosses his blaster up and the blaster lands in its holster. Down Taunt: Poses and signals his opponent and says "Come on." Victory Animation: Fox crosses his arms and looks away triumphantly. Says "Better luck next time, Falco." if Fox wins against Falco. Victory Animation 2: Points his blaster and then holsters it while saying "This is Fox, returning to base." Victory Animation 3: Points his blaster at the camera saying "Mission Complete." If Wolf is defeated, Fox says "Not this time, Star Wolf." Special Team Victory (Falco): Fox performs the Fox Illusion and Falco performs Falco Phantasm and finishes with their poses from their SSB Wii U/3DS artwork, looking at each other with smiles Special Team Victory (Wolf): Fox readies to grab his blaster as Wolf does the same. Trophy Info Fox: Fox McCloud, son of James McCloud and current leader of the Star Fox mercenary team. Fox is highly skilled in piloting his team's trademark aircraft and is also capable in some on foot tasks. His on foot skills are in all range mode in Smash. Say your prayers, Andross, because Fox and his team are ready to free the Lylat System once again. Fox (Alt): Fox's Blaster now has a charging function so players can plan more strategies when playing from a distance. The blaster cannot store a charge so it leaves Fox open for a short time, yet the charged shot provides the flinch. The Fox Illusion is a great horizontal recovery tool and can be cut short by pressing the special button, again. Fire Fox can help Fox for a nice vertical recovery. The Reflector is a defensive tool, but has minor offensive tools in case foes get too close. Landmaster: Fox calls in the Landmaster to run over foes, rolls in place, hover, and shooting a laser shot. The Landmaster does great on the ground when it comes to mobility. Get good laser shots from a distance, rolls when foes get too close, and some hovering tricks. When the Final Smash ends, Fox gets ejected without a recovery option so be careful when Fox ejects. Oh, Fox is the only one with a Landmaster here this time. Alt Costumes/Palettes Special Attrib. *Phoenix Wright's "evidence" against Fox in Phoenix's Final Smash is a broken Arwing and distressed Slippy in Titania. *Kirby regains Fox's ears and communications gear and Fox's blaster as a Copy Ability. *Fox's victory theme is a new, brief mix of Star Fox 64's main theme. Trivia *Fox's main trophy info contains references to lines in Star Fox 64. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters